Under a full Moon
by Yoh Mana
Summary: The Shaman Tornament has only begun... Anna trains Yoh even harder than before! Along with Ren and HoroHoro! Even Manta gets some work... in a maid's out fit!


This is my first story on Shaman King! I love it so much!Yoh-Kun

Chapter 1: Him...

"Yoh! Get up! Training starts now!" said a blond hair girl, Anna Kyoyama, from in the kitchen. "Don't make me come up there and wake you up myself!"

The thirteen year old preteen groaned in bed. He pulled the covers off his head and his hair was slightly in a mess. "Ugh... she going to work me to death again. I bet it's twice the work."

Yoh sighed and went down stairs. Anna was in the kitchen making breakfast. He smelled something good. "Mmm... what are you cooking, Anna?"

She glanced at him, "Breakfast, of course. what're you think of? Pizza?" then flipped the bacon and eggs. "I want you to be ready for the next shaman fight. There's no way I'll marry you if you're weak."

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

Anna was about to get until he stopped her. "I'll get it, Anna. It must be for me."

A vein came out. Before she had a chance to hit him, he was already at the door, answering it.

"Hmph. What a waste. I spilled it on the floor." she brought out a broom and swept it up.

"HoroHoro! Ren! Manta! It's a surprise to see you again!" she heard Yoh's surprised voice. '_Great... visitors..._'

Anna took off the apron and hung it. The next thing she knows, Yoh was shoved in front of her and they both fell to the floor. He blushed hard when he got up. She had a little tint of pink on her cheeks until HoroHoro's laughter was heard. He came into the kitchen to see Yoh's face red. "Sorry Yoh! You should've seen the look on your face, ha ha!"

He stopped laughing when a shadow loomed in front of him. He gulped. "N-now Anna, don't be harsh. I was only having a little fun."

She pulled back her fist. "No! I'm-"

_**BANG!**_

HoroHoro sagged onto the floor, covering the bruise. "Oww..."

Anna wiped her hands. "Yoh! Training starts now! I want you to do 300 pushups, 300 sit ups, clean the house, do the laundry, and get me some lunch! I'm hungry."

"B-but Anna-"

"No but's, Yoh! Get to work!"

Yoh ran outside and started his training. Anna turned back to HoroHoro, Ren, and Manta. "And you two!" she pointed to Ren and Trey. "I want you to join him! That's an order!"

Trey was already outside joining Yoh because he didn't want to get hit again. Ren crossed his arms. "I don't live here. Why should I take orders from a house maid?"

'_A house maid! Why you-!_" she used a pan to knock some sense into him. "That's why."

"Oww... What was that for!" he rubbed his head, glaring at her. She returned his glare and tapped the pan again. "Ahem!" Ren snorted and went out the door. Anna put away the pan and look at Manta. He flinched when she looked at him. "Now... what should I do with you?"

"Uhh... Don't kill me!" he put up his arms for defense.

"Manta, do you think I would kill you? Right here? Where there's knifes around me that there is a possibly where you can get killed?"

Manta fainted at that. Anna sighed. "I was just joking."

Outside with Yoh, Trey, and Ren...

"Man, Yoh! You're girlfriend's tough on us! I even have the bruise to prove it!" Trey complained.

They were training at the Funbari Hill, working themselfs to death by Anna's training. HoroHoro was holding Yoh feet down while he did sit ups. Ren was practicing his fighting skills, preparing for the next fight.

"Relax, HoroHoro. She just wants me to grow stronger for the next fight. I don't know why she told you to join me..." he said, going up. "Two hundred and 98, 299, 300! You're turn, Trey."

Ren joined over and also did sit ups. Yoh held down Trey and Ren's feet down. "Still... it was a good thing that she let us join you. It's like extra training." Trey breath out.

"This will be useful, to defeat anyone who gets in my way!" Ren puffed out. Yoh sweat dropped. '_He hasn't change one bit._'

"Oh yeah! It won't be the same for me, Ren!" Trey growled. "Is that a challenge?" he smirked.

"Bring it!"

"You guys go ahead and fight. I'm going to get a glass of water." Yoh went inside.

"Spirit Form!"

"Integrate!"

"HaaaaaaaaAA!"

Yoh flinched when he heard a boom from the clearing. He sighed. '_Do they have to take it that seriously...?_' he filled up the cup and drank it.

"Don't tell me you're done already?"

He coughed and choked on the water he drank. "No, Anna. What gave you that idea?"

She was silent, watching the t.v. "Well... I was thinking..."

He raised a brow. "Yes...?"

"I was thinking that... when you're done training... we can go to the park for a day off..."

Yoh was twitching. '_Did she really meant that?_'

She kept her eyes on the television. "Of course, I'll give you more, four times the training."

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around her waist. Yoh rested his head in her neck. "Thank you, Anna."

She blushed a little from his touch. "Okay that's enough. Get back to work." she shooed him off before she hit's him.

"Hey, guys! Guess what Anna- Oh my God!" Yoh stared at the field. It was a wreak! Ren was panting a little while HoroHoro looks like he's dead. "Ren... What just happen here...?" he asked as he stepped over the clumps of dirt. Ren straighten himself up. "Well, after he challenged me, I-"

"That's not what I meant! What happened here!"

"Oh... that's simple. I beat him up with only one move."

Yoh picked Trey up around his shoulders. "Come on, let's get him in bed."

Ren nodded and shivered a little. The Nipopo Punch made in contact with his skin after he pulverized him. He walked back inside with Yoh and Trey, staggering a little from a wound on his left thigh. "We're going to have to bandaged that up, Ren."

"I can do it myself, Yoh. I'm not a baby."

"Hey, I was only offering a helping hand."

"Feh, whatever."

"Ugh... what hit me...?" Trey woke up, rubbing his head. "Glad you're awake, HoroHoro. I thought you were dead." Yoh snickered. "Yeah, laugh it up, Yoh. I'll kick his butt next time."

Ren smirked. "I doubt that will ever happen."

Once inside, Yoh placed HoroHoro down on the couch while he got the medical kit from one of the shelves. Ren joined Trey and was having a glaring contest with him.

Yoh returned back to them and placed it down. He held out a bandage to Ren while he took care of Trey. "You guys haven't changed one bit."

Ren pulled up his sleeve and covered the wound after it was washed. HoroHoro washed most of the dirt away and was already bandaging up his other wounds. "Speaking of that, where's Manta? And Anna?"

"Outside, working himself to death!"

They all turn to the back door to see him in a maid's outfit. Suddenly, Trey laughed. "Omg! What are you wearing!"

Manta blushed and bowed his head in embarrassment. "Anna made me wear this or she would kill me with all those knifes in the kitchen."

That shut Trey's mouth up. Making Anna mad... not a good idea. "Anyway... At least it can't get worse than this."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That came from her room! Oh, no... Anna!" Yoh rushed to her door and slid it open only to find her unconscious in someone's arms.

"Well... If it isn't Yoh."

He glared at this mysterious stranger. "Who are you...? And what do you want from Anna?"

"Why, Yoh... You don't recognize me...?"

The concealed stranger came into the light and Yoh gasped. "You...!"


End file.
